


Round Two

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: Echoes [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for another fic), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Interlude fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, oops! all Taako!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Taako brings Kravitz back to his apartment after their Chug 'n Squeeze date. And, like, he didn'taskfor all this weird sappy shit, but honestly? He'll take it.(another NSFW interlude fic for Echoes)





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> *Magic Brian voice* Hallo hallo I have no self control
> 
> This one takes place between chapters 15 and 16 of Echoes, my reincarnation AU. If you haven't read that ~~please do~~ the basics that you need to know are that Kravitz and Taako just got back from a date and this is their second night together.
> 
> Side note: this was supposed to be a lot shorter but Taako kept _doing things_ and it's really hard to make him shut the fuck up. He is a very frustrating character to work with.

The apartment door slammed shut behind them, and Kravitz was on Taako again, kissing the life out of him. Kravitz kissed like it was the end of the world, and it would’ve been a bit overwhelming except for the fact that Taako loved it. He hadn’t expected it from a guy who was basically a walking disaster in a nice suit, but it matched the genuineness of his personality.

He grabbed the front of Kravitz’s vest with both fists, tugging him back towards the couch. He wasn’t sure they’d make it all the way to the bedroom at this rate, and he wanted to at least be comfortable. Kravitz broke the kiss with an undignified yelp when Taako shoved him onto the couch and straddled his lap. It was quicker and more frantic than the night before. They’d taken things slow, then, mostly because Taako had figured Kravitz needed that. But tonight they were both pent up and frantic. Kravitz already had one hand up the back of Taako’s shirt, the other one grabbing at his ass, gasping as Taako tugged at his hair and sucked on his pulse point.

Taako rolled his hips down into Kravitz’s, relishing the friction. They were both breathing hard, and Kravitz’s fingers dug into Taako’s back as he ground against him again. “Fuck,” Kravitz managed, and he grabbed Taako by his ruined bun and dragged him into another kiss. It was sloppy and perfect, and Taako rolled his hips again, trying to build up a rhythm, clutching Kravitz’s vest. He probably should be doing something about their pants, but then he’d have to stop, and he _absolutely_ didn’t want that.

Kravitz was the one who broke the kiss, chest heaving. “Taako,” he breathed. “Taako you—stop, I’m gonna—”

Taako leaned up close, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck yeah, let’s do it,” he said. “You close, babe?” Kravitz squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hips up to meet Taako’s. Taako took a sharp breath. Oh, _fuck_. “That’s a yes, then,” he murmured. “Come on, Krav, come for me. I’ve got a million and one fantasies about this.”

“You—” Kravitz was panting, but he didn’t stop moving his hips or clinging to Taako like his life depended on him. “You’ve fantasized about—about this? Us? Having sex on a couch? In our _clothes_?”

Taako grabbed a handful of Kravitz’s dreads and yanked, and the noise Kravitz made would _definitely_ be featuring in a lot of his dreams from then on. “I want you in any way I can get you,” he said, lips next to Kravitz’s ear. He could feel Kravitz shaking under him and knew it wouldn’t be long. “If one of those ways is grinding on the couch like horny teenagers, I’ll fuckin’ take it. You’re doing so good, Krav, come on, you’re gonna come if we keep this up, right? Come on, show me how much you like it—”

Kravitz was _shouting_ as he came, digging scratches into Taako’s back that he’d definitely be feeling in the morning, his head tipped back and eyes glassy. Taako moved back to look down between them, grinning at the wet spot spreading across Kravitz’s lap. He brushed a thumb over one of Kravitz’s cheekbones, watching as he came down from his high. When Kravitz looked at him again, the warmth in his eyes sent something soft and hot spreading through him, and he couldn’t _not_ kiss him again. “Good?” he asked after he pulled away.

Nodding, Kravitz reached between them to palm at Taako through his jeans. “You’re still—”

Taako hummed and went to undo the button on his pants, but Kravitz slapped his hands away. He looked sternly at Taako, or as sternly as he could right after an orgasm (which wasn’t very). “You didn’t let me take off my trousers,” he said accusingly, “so you don’t get to take yours off, either.”

Taako shrugged. “Fair, I guess.” He rolled his hips into Kravitz’s hand. “Gonna help me out, here?”

It took them a minute, but they managed to work up a rhythm again. Kravitz had one hand working Taako’s cock and the other on his hip to steady him as he pushed forward into Kravitz’s hand. Taako was starting to lose his composure now, not nearly to the extent Kravitz had, but it was on its way out. He rested his chin on Kravitz’s shoulder so his mouth was next to his ear again. “After this,” he whispered, “I want your hands on me. Like, really on me, none of this pants shit. I wanna feel your hand touching me and know it’s _your_ hand.” He heard Kravitz’s breath hitch. His hands clung to Kravitz’s shoulders as he picked up the pace. “You’re so fuckin—Kravitz, you’re so _fucking_ good to me, you know that? You’re—god, keep doing that—you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in years, I—fuck, Kravitz, yes, _fuck_!”

His hips jerked as he came, and Kravitz’s hand worked him through it. Taako collapsed into Kravitz’s lap, breathing hard and still clinging to him. Kravitz kissed his ear, and he giggled. “Sap,” he mumbled. “Okay, here’s the thing, see, I know we should get out of these pants, but, and here’s the kicker, I don’t think I can move ever again.”

Kravitz laughed and buried his face in Taako’s shoulder. “Should I carry you?”

Taako’s eyes widened, his brain suddenly full of visions of Kravitz holding up his weight as he fucked him against a wall. “Is that on the table? Because _fuck yes_.”

“Sure.” Kravitz sounded amused, but he scooted forward on the couch. One arm slid to the middle of Taako’s back, the other under his ass, and then Kravitz stood. Taako immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him, laughing. “Oh no,” Kravitz said, not sounding alarmed in the slightest. “I seem to have acquired an octopus.”

“Yep, you’re stuck with me now,” Taako said proudly. Holy shit, Kravitz actually _could_ carry him. Not that Taako weighed all that much, really (Lucretia was always telling him he needed to eat more, like she was his _mom_ or something), but he hadn’t expected Kravitz to actually make good on his idea. What a fucking catch. He was definitely making use of this little skill later. “So, like, do you lift?” he asked as Kravitz carried him into the bedroom. “Or are you just naturally strong from carrying around those like, pianos and stuff?”

Kravitz shook his head and set Taako on the bed. “I don’t—I don’t rearrange the orchestra; what exactly do you think conductors _do_?” He started to stand, but Taako held on. “Taako, please, I’d like to remove my trousers now. They’re getting rather sticky.”

“Mm.” Taako pretended to think about it for a moment, then released him with a grin. “Fine, but only because I like you so much.”

Kravitz flushed and stepped away, fumbling with his pants. “I’ll—I’ll just get a cloth or something to clean up with,” he said, hurrying off, probably to the bathroom.

Taako stretched out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. This was...it was going a lot nicer than most of his relationships went, that was for sure. Did he get to call Kravitz his boyfriend yet? Technically they’d only been on a couple dates, and Kravitz seemed like he’d spontaneously combust if Taako broke out the ‘b’ word so early. What surprised Taako was that he wanted to break it out at all. It had been a while since he’d had a partner of any kind—boyfriend, friends with benefits, fuckbuddy, whatever. Kravitz was someone he definitely wanted to put in the first category, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Kravitz felt the same way, given how he always acted around Taako, not to mention how open and honest he’d been with him to this point. That was something he appreciated about Kravitz. He felt like he could be himself with him, like he could talk about stuff that he wouldn’t talk about with his other partners, because Kravitz was such an open book. He _trusted_ Taako. People who trusted Taako were few and far between. Taako swallowed. He hoped Kravitz came back soon. He didn’t like being left alone with his thoughts like this. They went running off in weird directions.

Kravitz walked back in carefully, like he expected Taako to be asleep or something. He had a washcloth in one hand and a bath towel around his waist. “I hope you don’t mind,” he said apologetically when Taako raised an eyebrow. “I just didn’t want to walk through your apartment half-naked. It felt intrusive.”

Taako sat up and started taking off his pants. He was still wearing his boots, which meant he could only get them down to his knees. “I mean, you can hang out in here all the way naked any time you want, my dude, that’s _super_ not an issue here.”

“Yes, well.” Kravitz flushed and started cleaning Taako up. “My pants and trousers are hanging over your shower curtain, if that’s alright.”

“No worries, it’s cool. Hachi machi, Krav, you are _the_ most anxious dude I’ve ever met.”

Kravitz cleared his throat and stood up. “I’m just—I’ll get rid of this,” he said, hurrying out of the room again.

Taako shook his head, but took the opportunity to unzip his boots and chuck them into a corner of his room along with the rest of his clothes. Maybe he’d regret that later, when he decided he wanted to wear those boots again, but fuck it, Taako was getting _laid_.

As expected, Kravitz stalled when he came back into the room and found Taako sitting naked in the middle of the bed. To his credit, though, he regained his composure quickly and offered a smile. “Didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?” he teased.

Taako held out both hands for him, and after a second’s hesitation Kravitz crawled onto the bed and into his waiting arms. “Have a seat,” he said, positioning Kravitz how he wanted him. Kravitz shuffled around, allowing himself to be manhandled. Taako filed that away in the back of his mind—apparently, Kravitz was totally cool with being told what to do in bed. Interesting. He sat on Kravitz’s lap, arms around his neck. “Now listen. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna take off your shirt and vest, and I’m gonna fucking _ravish_ you.”

Kravitz swallowed, but smiled shakily. “I think I can handle that.”

“ _Excellent_.” Taako kissed him, slow and hot. He felt Kravitz move under him, hands coming up to undo the buttons on his vest. His hands itched to help, to touch Kravitz all over until he could only think of Taako, but he held off, instead grabbing a fistful of hair and licking into his mouth. Kravitz slid out of his vest and started on the shirt, and Taako sat back to watch. He was colder for the loss, but watching Kravitz reveal himself bit by bit was _absolutely_ worth it. He reached out to brush his fingers against Kravitz’s chest as he tossed his shirt over the side of the bed. “Look at you, pretty boy,” he said. “Gonna lie down for me?”

Kravitz nodded wordlessly and shifted, laying back on Taako’s pillows. Taako hovered over him on all fours, taking him in hungrily. “Okay, seriously, you work out, right?” he asked. He ran a hand from Kravitz’s chest down his abs, stopping at the edge of his towel. “You don’t get a body like this without, like, pushups and shit.”

Kravitz squirmed under his touch, but nodded. “I do my best to stay fit.”

“Mm.” Taako leaned down and kissed the middle of his chest. “Keep up the good work then, my guy.” Kravitz made an embarrassed noise and Taako moved over to a nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking. The sharp gasp he got in return went straight to his dick, and he brought a hand up to pinch at the other one. He’d said he was going to ravish Kravitz, but he could start a little slow. Help ease him into it. He figured Kravitz would straight up die if he went down on him right away.

He sat up after a moment to admire his handiwork. Kravitz was sprawled beneath him, his chest rising and falling noticeably faster than normal. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered open to look up at him. Taako’s heart skipped a beat at the open trust in them. Kravitz trusted him. He trusted him to give him a good time, to lay himself bare before him like this for the second night in a row. He faltered, but lay a hand on Kravitz’s cheek. Kravitz leaned into his touch, and he _had_ to lean down and kiss him or he’d get overwhelmed with feelings and die.

Kravitz opened his mouth for him, and this was more familiar territory for Taako. Taking the lead and getting lost in passion? Hell yeah, that’s what Taako was about right now. He reached down and started unwrapping the towel from around Kravitz’s hips, smirking into the kiss when Kravitz stiffened against him. He moved back, grinning. “You good?” he asked innocently. There was a definite tent in the towel that hadn’t been there before, and Kravitz cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “Hey, nothing to be blushing over, my dude.” Taako kissed his cheek and removed the towel entirely, lifting Kravitz's hips so he could pull it out and fling it off the end of the bed. “Trust me, Taako’s gonna get you feeling _real_ good. All you gotta do is be a good boy and hang right here. Can you do that, Krav? You gonna be good for me and let me be good to you?”

Kravitz was nodding enthusiastically, hands gripping Taako's bedsheets. “Please,” he said. “I’d—Taako, I’d do—anything, Taako, anything, please—”

“That desperate already, huh?” Taako sat further down Kravitz’s legs. “Keep talking, babe, I think I like hearing you beg.”

Kravitz _writhed_ underneath him, trying to get what friction he could. “Taako I—I need—”

“What do you need, hm?” Taako was enjoying this now. “You gotta use your big boy words and tell me what you want. Don’t make me guess.”

“I need—” Kravitz cut himself off with a groan as Taako slid a hand up the inside of his thigh, close but never touching. “Fuck—Taako, don’t tease me, please, I can’t—”

“Then tell me what you want,” Taako said, rubbing circles into Kravitz’s thigh with a thumb. “I can’t give you what you want if you can’t tell me what it is.”

Kravitz covered his eyes with an arm and bit his lip. “You—Taako, I need _you_. I don’t care what it is, what you do to me, I just—it has to be _you_. Please, Taako—anything—anything you want, just— _touch_ me. _Please_.”

Taako stopped moving. This fucking—this amazing, _gorgeous_ man was lying on his bed, looking thoroughly fucked out even though they’d barely gotten started, begging for Taako to touch him and do anything he wanted because he needed _him_. Just... _Taako_ , specifically. It hit home more than anything else that had happened so far in their—relationship? Whatever they had. Kravitz wanted _him_ , because he was _Taako_ , not for any other reason.

He swallowed. “Well,” he said weakly, willing his voice not to tremble, “when you put it like that.”

He was going to give Kravitz the best blowjob of his fucking _life_.


End file.
